Flow distribution boxes have typically been used in waste water systems to split and distribute the flow of waste water effluent that has been treated by a waste water treatment system. Particularly, flow distribution boxes have been used in waste water systems to split the waste water effluent into separate equal flows and distributed the flows between several distribution pipes disclosed within a drain field or leech field.
Flow distribution boxes used for this previously described purpose often retain waste water within the interior of the distribution box. This waste water is prone to freezing in cold weather which may result in a blockage of flow or possibly damage to the box. Additionally, the retention of waste water within the flow distribution box may result in undesirable odors emanating from the distribution box.
Additionally, if the flow is not accurately split within the distribution box, uneven flows of waste water may result in the distribution pipes. These uneven flows cause clogging in some lines or excessive saturation of portions of the drain field or leech field.
For these reasons, there is a need for flow distribution boxes that are able to accurately split the flow of waste water entering into the distribution box, and to distribute the flows to separate outlets where each outlet receives the same flow. This allows the distribution box to provide evenly distributed flows within a drain field or leech field.
Small waste water treatment systems often use a primary treatment facility such as a septic tank and a secondary treatment facility such as a sand filter or a de-nitrification filter. Waste water which has first been treated in the septic tank and subsequently treated by the secondary treatment facility may benefit from being re-circulated gain through the secondary treatment facility. In some situations, the waste water which has first been treated in the septic tank and subsequently treated by the secondary treatment facility may benefit from being re-circulated again through the primary treatment facility and the secondary treatment facility.
Waste water which will be re-circulated may be collected in a reservoir or chamber which serves as a re-circulation tank.
In some waste water systems, the septic tank which also served as the primary treatment facility may be used as the re-circulation tank. In this situation, a portion of the waste water that has passed through the secondary treatment facility will be re-circulated back into the septic tank. Subsequently, this re-circulated flow will be re-circulated through the secondary treatment facility. Another portion of the waste water will be discharged to an outlet which feeds a drain field, leech field, lagoon, or other treatment facility. A flow distribution box may be used to split the flow leaving the secondary treatment facility into the desired portions of waste water which will be re-circulated and that which will be discharged to the outlet.
In other waste systems, a separate re-circulation tank may be used. In this situation, a portion of the waste water that has passed through the secondary treatment facility will be passed to the re-circulation tank so that it may be re-circulated through the secondary treatment facility. Another portion of the waste water will be discharged to an outlet which feeds a drain field, leech field, lagoon, or other treatment facility. Again, a flow distribution box may be used to split the flow leaving the secondary treatment facility into the desired portions of waste water which will be collected in the re-circulation tank for re-circulation through the secondary treatment facility and that which will be discharged to the outlet.
There is a need for flow distribution boxes that may be used in a re-circulation system to accurately split the flow of waste water entering into the distribution box into two or more flows, and to distribute the split flows to outlets where a desired ratios of flows is achieved. This allows the distribution box to provide an accurate ratio of re-circulation flow to discharge flow.
There is a further need that the distribution box used in this way allow for the changing of ratios of the flows which are split and distributed between a discharge pipe and a re-circulation pipe.
There is a further need that a distribution box used in this way will not retain waste water which may cause freezing damage and undesirable odors.